Her
by mr234scott
Summary: Nothing has made me happier, more comforted, and complete, than her . . .


Have you ever been the black sheep amongst a group of white sheep? It sucks to put it in simple terms. What makes my situation worse is I can do nothing about it, being the only human on record in the land of Equestria with no way back to my dimension, from what the Princesses have told me at least. This thought keeps me up at night, sort of the way my depression and thoughts of existentialism kept me awake before I came here. My previous depressing thoughts have gone away, for the most part at least, since I've arrived. I have had some nights where I wasn't able to go to sleep without crying due to the way my brain works, I overthink way too much to the point where I end up getting really emotional and cry until I either fall asleep or Starlight Glimmer in the room next to mine hears me and helps me feel better by talking to me and coaxing me to feel better. I'm going to be honest, just **her** being there next to me while I cry is more than enough help for my depression, the fact that she cares is uplifting.

 **8:00 a.m. Twilight's Castle**

I awaken to the sound of my alarm ringing; I shut it off and sit up, groaning and yawning. I'd been living in Twilight's Castle since I'd arrived here eight months ago, about a month before Chrysalis's attempted to take over Equestria by kidnapping and replacing all of Equestria's royalty, I have to say that was a very scary time and I'm thankful that Starlight and **her** friends helped break us free. I pull the covers off my body and stand before walking to the closet and removing my 'Signature Subs' uniform (Similar to Subway). After dressing myself for my 10 am shift, I open the door and step into the hallway before closing it behind me, as I make my way towards the dining hall I bump into Starlight leaving **her** room.

"Oh, my bad Scott, I wasn't paying attention," she says.

"It's alright; I wasn't really paying attention myself,"

She places a hoof on my right forearm before asking, "Did you get to sleep alright after, last night?"

It'd happened again last night, this had been the fifth time since I'd arrived that I'd thought about home; I was thinking about my family, my mom telling me to drive safe and that she'd see me after work.

I look into Starlight's concerned eyes before nodding, "Yea, I'm sorry for waking you last night,"

"Oh no, Scott, you do not need to worry about that. You were sad and needed some pony to help you, it makes me sad to hear you cry,"

I nod before hugging **her** which she returns, nuzzling my cheek. After separating she says, "Come on; let's go eat with the Princesses,"

"Princesses?"

She nods, "Princess Cadence is visiting Twilight this morning to converse topics of romance,"

"Romance? Is Twilight trying to find a stallion to be with?"

Starlight gives off a chuckle before saying, "No, a mare actually,"

"Really, didn't know she swings that way, interesting,"

As we walk through the castle I can't help but take a look at Starlight, " _she always has a smile on_ _ **her**_ _face and has such a slim body with a nice round –_ "

"Scott? You alright?" Starlight asks snapping me out of my trance

"Um, y-yeah," I stutter.

She has a small blush on **her** face, "You sure, you were looking at me and, blushing,"

" _Shit, she probably caught me checking_ _ **her**_ _out, not going to lie; I do have kind of a crush on Starlight, I have caught myself checking_ _ **her**_ _out but she's never really caught me before_ ,"

"Yes, I may have been, admiring the way you look,"

"You, you were?"

I can only nod, " _damn; she's going to think I'm weird or something_."

"Well, what do you think of the way I look?" She asks with an even darker blush

"You're, you have a very cute face with a perfect body; your personality is kind and creative at the same time. You have a beautiful smile and eyes that I could get lost in for hours,"

She giggles softly, "Oh stop it, I'm none of that,"

"You are to; you're more beautiful than Celestia herself,"

She stops and looks at me, "Oh, S-Scott, I have no idea what to say; I'm touched,"

"You don't have to say anything; your beauty speaks for itself,"

This causes **her** to blush a very dark crimson, "We should get to breakfast, we don't want to keep the princesses waiting," she says unsure how to respond.

I nod letting **her** lead, " _Wow, she was actually flattered by my compliments; maybe she's attracted to me. Who knows, she was blushing a lot back there_ ,"

 **Dining Room**

"And that's why Shiny and I use a safe word,"

As we enter we can hear the end of a conversation between Cadence and Twilight.

"Oh, just in time, Scott don't you and Starlight have a safe word?"

Wow, did she really just ask that?

"Um, we aren't together," Starlight says

"Oh, really, every time I see you two you both seem to act like it. You two would make a cute couple," says Cadence, Twilight nodding in agreements.

It's now my turn to blush, sweat forms on my brow as I glance at Starlight who's also blushing furiously.

"Awe, look, they're blushing," Twilight says with a smile

Starlight fidgets **her** hooves awkwardly before saying, "Um, I just remembered I have to write Trixie a letter, excuse me,"

She then gallops out of the room before slamming the door behind **her**. There is an awkward silence before the two princesses start laughing, I sigh and leave the room myself, " _guess I'll go to work early."_

 **Signature Subs, 1:00 PM**

What a rush, the lunch rush has just ended and the shop is now nearly empty aside from a few ponies that're eating here. I shed my plastic gloves and grab a cleaning rag out of a nearby bucket of sanitizer water before squeezing the water out of it and cleaning my part of the line.

I think to myself, " _I wonder if Starlight is alright, she looked really embarrassed; I couldn't stop thinking about_ _ **her**_ _during the rush either. Both of how bad I felt for_ _ **her**_ _and the possibility of_ _ **her**_ _having feelings for me, that one thought kept running over and over through my head more than the others; does she like me, what if she doesn't, what's she doing right now, well she ever talk to me agi-_ " **Ring!**

Shit, customer. I put away the cloth and look up to see Starlight and Twilight entering. I can't help but smile, these damn ponies are too cute not to smile, especially when you make eye contact. They notice me and smile back, Starlight blushing not too much but still noticeable.

"Hey there Scott, how was the lunch rush today?" Twilight asks.

I shrug my shoulders, "Ehh, not too bad to be honest, where's Cadence at?"

"At 'Hay n' Shake', we'll be eating in the court yard,"

I nod, "What can I get started for you today?"

Twilight says, "Foot long Oven Roasted Hay on Sour dough bread,"

I nod, turning around and opening the warmer, I grab a loaf of sourdough and place it on the line with parchment below it. I grab a knife and give Twilight a smirk before tossing it in the air and catching it behind my back making the two pony's laugh. I give the bread a quick slice and return the knife to its holder; I grab a handful of precooked hay and place it evenly across the bread.

"Cheese?" I ask.

She gives me this look, I know she's scared of quesadillas but I found out it's only because of cheese, she explained it to me the way melted cheese feels in her mouth bothers her. Whenever she comes here she never gets cheese so I always ask her to toy with her a little.

Starlight snickers a little before Twilight says, "No, smart flank,"

I laugh before saying, "Just kidding, Lemony Gem will help you with toppings and check you out,"

I pass the unfinished sandwich down the line before starting on Starlight's sandwich, "What can I make you?"

"Listen, I'm sorry about earlier, running out like that,"

"Starlight it's no problem, I understand the embarrassment. Look, I get off at five, if you'd like we can talk about it when I get off?"

She nods, "Yes, we could talk in your room?"

I nod, "Sounds good, what bread would you like?"

"Foot long veggie delight, white bread,"

I nod preparing **her** sandwich, in a similar fashion to Twilight's, only this time I put the cheese on she always gets. Half pepper jack, half cheddar; I slide left and put on the veggies she usually gets; Lettuce, Onions, Tomatoes, Cucumber, Green Peppers, and a half serving of vinegar.

"Wow, you remember what I want every time I come in here, you're amazing Scott," she says.

I give off a soft blush, "Enjoy it, and see you after I get off,"

She nods waving as Twilight pays for their food, Twilight waves to me as they leave to eat their food.

"You have a crush on **her** don't you, the Princess's student," says Lemony Gem

I only blush more as I smile, seeing Twilight and Starlight eating with Cadence, "It's not just a crush Lemon, I think I'm in love,"

"That's too cute Scott; you two would look good together,"

I rest my arms on the glass that separates us and the customers, my cheeks in my hands blushing, "That's what Twilight and Cadence seem to think,"

 **Twilight's Castle, 5:20 PM**

The rest of my shift wasn't too bad, Lemon kept teasing me about Starlight, I got my break around 2:00 pm; the day felt normal to be honest. The door to Twilight's castle shuts behind me; I make my way to my room on the second floor. As I walk I notice the castle seems quieter than usual, Twilight and Spike are probably off somewhere, and I imagine Cadence had already left as well.

" _I wonder if Starlight is still here, she should be, we're supposed to talk about this morning. I hope she isn't weirded out by the way I looked at_ _ **her**_ _,"_

I reach my room and enter before shedding my uniform and getting into the shower, after stepping out of the shower I dry and change into some fresh clothes.

 **Knock Knock Knock**

" _Probably Starlight,"_ I walk over to the door and open it to see Starlight with a faint blush on **her** face, "Hey Scott, how was the rest of work?"

She trots into my room and I shut to door behind **her** , "It was alright, slow for the most part, how was your day?"

"Good, that sandwich you made me was amazing by the way; you know how to make it perfect every time,"

I smile before sitting at the foot of my bed; she hops on the bed next to me and lies down on **her** stomach.

"Ok, so I know for sure you didn't have a letter you needed to write to Trixie this morning when you ran out,"

 **Her** ears flop down and she gets this nervous look, "Um, y-yea, you're right. Look, Scott, whenever I see you, I get this feeling in my stomach. It's, I don't know, it feels like-"

"Butterfly's?"

"Yes, exactly, and my cheeks get all warm. I can't stop smiling and blushing, then this morning in the dining room, which set me off. I was so nervous and scared at the same time because-"

"You don't know if I would share these feelings that you have for me,"

This stopped **her** for a second, **her** eyes widen slightly, and she fidgets with **her** front hooves a little; nodding softly.

I caress **her** cheek with my right hand, this causes **her** to blush and look into my eyes, "What if I did share these feelings with you?"

"Wait, really?"

I nod and say, "You couldn't tell in the hallway on our way to breakfast, you caught me admiring you,"

"I could, but I wasn't sure if you were just messing with me or if that's actually how you felt,"

"Starlight, I was being very honest then and now when I tell you that you are the most beautiful mare I've ever met,"

 **Her** right hoof reaches up to caress my cheek light how I'm caressing **hers** , our heads move closer to one another slowly before meeting in a kiss. Only one word can describe our kiss, fireworks, plain and simple. She moves **her** right hoof around my neck and pulls **herself** onto my lap; I help **her** by supporting **her** hips and holding **her** close.

After separating she seems out of breath, she asks, "How, h-how long have you,"

I place a finger over **her** mouth before saying, "A few months, I was afraid to tell you because I didn't know how you'd feel about a different species being attracted to you or even if you'd have the same feelings,"

"Oh Scott; pony, griffon, or dragon you're you. It's not what's on the outside that matters, it's what's inside of you and who you are, and I love that,"

This causes me to blush; I lean in and kiss **her** again, kisses back and holds me close. I lay back on my bed and continue kissing **her** , **her** hooves running up and down my sides, I grab **her** flanks causing **her** to jump and blush.

"Oh, sorry, cutie marks sensitive,"

I smile before leaning up and kissing **her** neck, she moans softly as I turn us over and bite **her** neck softly.

"Oh my goodness, Scott, where's this coming fro-ahh,"

I start sucking on **her** neck, most likely leaving a hickey beneath **her** fur, which causes **her** to melt in my arms.

"Mmh, buck Scott, d-don't stop,"

One of my hands moves down **her** stomach and to **her** now wet marehood, I tease **her** clit causing **her** hips to jerk slightly and a louder moan emerging from **her**.

"Please, give me release; I need this so bad,"

I slowly insert my finger only going down to the second knuckle before pulling out and thrusting it slowly in and out, she moans softly and steadily. I move my lips from **her** neck to **her** lips and make out with **her** again, **her** moans suppressed by my lips. After a few minutes I insert my middle finger and use the 'come here' method (don't know what this is, google it, to explicit to show) rubbing **her** g-spot. She starts moaning louder, I feel **her** walls clench around my finger drenching my palm with **her** juices.

"S-Scott, how, oh my goodness," she says panting

I smile causing **her** to blush; she then attains a grin before rolling us over putting **her** on top. She rubs a hoof over my crotch, this makes me blush more than I already was.

"Pants, off, now," she says with that same smirk.

I nod shedding my pants and socks, she rubs my now erect cock in circle before pulling down my boxers with **her** teeth revealing my erection. **Her** jaw dropped at its size, blushing furiously she touches it with **her** left hoof. I groan softly at **her** soft touch, she giggles as she starts to rub it between **her** hooves causing me to moan a bit.

"You like how that feels?" she asks.

I can only nod, she then gives a seductive look before leaning in and licking the tip, **her** tongue was softer than a human's, so to say the least **her** tongue feels amazing. She then licks up and down my shaft and around my tip, my hips jerk a little at the sensation, before long she has it in **her** mouth sucking on it.

"F-fuck sweetie, keep g-going," I stammer.

I look down and make eye contact with **her** , she smile with my dick in **her** mouth, I caress **her** cheek causing **her** to blush more than she already was. She speeds up a little before trying to deep throat it, **her** eyes widen and she pulls back before coughing and gaging.

"Oh, my Celestia you're big, buck," She says recovering a little, saliva on **her** lips and now **her** right hoof as she wipes **her** lips clean.

"Are you ok?"

She only nods before returning **her** mouth to my cock, being careful not to go to deep. She uses **her** magic to tease my balls, this causes my hips to jerk slightly and push my cock deeper but this time she handles it better and instead makes an another attempt to deep throat my which is successful. **Her** tight throat around my tip is ecstasy; she pulls back and takes a breath, using **her** magic to jerk me off.

"You're close, aren't you?" she says looking into my eyes.

I can only nod, not breaking eye contact, she speeds up and says, "Come on, do it, don't hold back,"

It only takes a couple of minutes more of this to make me cum, it shoots on **her** chest and face causing **her** to moan and smile. "Oh my goodness it's so warm,"

She rubs some on **her** right hoof and licks it off, "And tasty,"

I'm panting while watching **her** do this, this keeps me hard as a rock, and without saying a word I pick **her** up and lay **her** on **her** back. I rub the tip of my cock between **her** folds causing **her** to moan softly.

"Q-Quit teasing me just put it in already," she says giggling and moaning.

I nod leaning in and kissing **her** before pushing in just the tip, she gasps before biting my bottom lip; I push in another inch or so before pulling back. I lean in and bit **her** neck as I thrust half way in, she gasps and moans biting my neck in return.

"S-So much girth, you're stretching me, mmh I want it all!"

I give **her** what she wants speeding up my thrusting, slowly getting deeper and deeper until, I was stopped, almost balls deep.

"Mh, buck Scott, I've never had a stallion hit my cervix before. Hit it harder please, I'm so close again!"

This is the fourth time she's reached orgasm and being this deep it feels amazing; after she recovers from **her** orgasm I continue pounding **her** tender marehood. I pull almost all the way out and slam back into **her** a few times causing **her** eyes to roll back in pleasure.

"F-F-Fuck," she stutters with each thrust.

We soon switch positions with **her** on top riding me; she's enjoying **herself** blushing smiling and moaning, she looks so happy.

"Mmh, Starlight, I'm so close," a say between breaths.

"Please do it inside, fill me up!" she moans.

I can only nod as I grab **her** hips and guide **her** , after only a few more thrusts I finally climax deep inside of **her**.

"I love you Starlight!" I say with a breath before collapsing on my back, still inside of **her**.

She's breathing heavily, after catching **her** breath she asks, "W-What did you say?"

I sit up and look at **her** before saying, "I said I love you,"

She gasps softly before blushing again, smiling and looking into my eyes.

"I-I, love you too Scott," she then leans in and gives me a passionate kiss which I return. We don't separate for few minutes, after breaking the kiss she seems to be out of breath.

"Sorry, not used to kissing for so long, maybe you could teach me?" she asks rubbing my chest with a hoof.

"Of course cutie, why wouldn't I,"

She smiles hugging me; I hug back kissing **her** forehead. Before long she stands up causing my soft member to slip from **her** marehood, this causes me to jump a little at the feeling.

Starlight giggles at this before saying, "Why don't we take a shower, maybe have some more fun,"

She then winks before making **her** way to my bathroom, swaying **her** hips in my view teasing me. She stands on **her** rear hooves and props **her** fore hooves on the bathroom door seal, showing off **her** body to me, **her** flanks round and cute, marehood dripping with both of our fluids, and a cute devilish smile on **her** face.

I can't help but take in the moment, this beautiful mare loves me, wants me to be with me. Thinking back on it I've never really shared this kind of love with anyone, or anypony for that matter. I feel a tear leave my left eye, I'm so happy right now words can't explain it.

"Hey, are you alright," I hear Starlight say.

I'm brought back from my thoughts, "Y-Yea, just thinking,"

She appears to be touched by my words, wiping away the tear before kissing my cheek where the tear had been.

"We don't have to shower together if it doesn't make you feel comfortable,"

I smile, "You're a real sweetheart, yes I would love to shower with you and have more fun than we already have, I was thinking about you and how I've never really had much love in my life. You make me feel special and happy, I love you Starlight and I couldn't ask for more than your love,"

She gives me a very happy look, a few tears flow from **her** eyes; I wipe them away and give **her** a kiss. I feel more tears come from **her** eyes as she kisses back, we separate and I see the tears of joy on **her** face.

"I love you so much, more than you'll ever know," She says.

"I love you too, so so much,"

She smiles wiping away the tears, I pick **her** up bridal style, **her** fore hooves wrap around my neck and I carry **her** into the bathroom, using my right heel to kick the door shut behind us.

Nothing has made me happier, more comforted, and complete, than **her**. . .


End file.
